色彩のアイスーくりむ
by naminori o2
Summary: A sulking Kagura fed from Gintoki's and Shinpachi's criticisms. Based on GinTama ED 14. Gintama -Okita/Kagura fic.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Gintama. This is a mere fanfiction.**

**I made this story around March something but this is the only time I published it online. :( It's crappy, but well. I'm clearing out documents in my laptop and Imma post my stories in here. I know, it's so un-Kagura-like. **

The skies were already turning yellowish –a sign that night is about to unfold, when Kagura felt the urge to go home. This day was really tiring, indeed. Yatos are known for being strong –to the point of wiping out stars in many galaxies, but heck, they need to rest too. So after a day of playing (or rather "torturing") the kids at the playground, she decided to leave the poor kids alone since it's almost 6 'o clock and Gin-chan might scold and reprimand her about the danger of going home late.

'Whatever. I don't want to go home yet. I'm still mad at Gin-chan and Shinpachi, anyway.' Kagura thought.

_ Flas__hback _

_ Gintoki stared in horror when he saw Kagura lying in the couch, stomach full with their rice cooker at her side. On a normal day, it is not a surprising thing that Kagura can eat ten platefuls of rice but this day is different. Due to lack of customers and more losing in the pachinko house, Gintoki's wallet is as empty as a beggar's pocket. Heck, maybe even Hasegawa has more money than him. Gintoki thought in his mind. So there he is, mouth hanging wide open at the scene before him. _

_ 'Gintoki, relax. The brat might have eaten the contents of the rice cooker but she is smart enough not to eat ALL of our rice, right?' Gintoki reassured himself. Just as he walked towards Kagura (who was still eating, oblivious of her surroundings), he stepped on an empty brown sack which caused him to go insane. Realizing that Kagura ate ALL of their rice (which should last for a day, according to his calculations), his mouth fired up with words._

_ "Oi Kagura!Why did you eat all of our rice?You perfectly know that we are in great debt and the old hag below us keeps on nagging about the rent! I know you know that we didn't have any jobs this month! We are even poorer than Madao! We are struggling to make ends meet!" Gintoki ended his rant with a pained look on his face and a snort. He looked at Kagura and saw her sleeping peacefully, despite of all the shouting he made._

_ "Ohayo! Oi Gin-san, what's with all the shouting? I can hear your voice outside!" Shinpachi entered the Yorozuya, looking disturbed. "Otose-san told me to tell you to keep your voice low or you'll get kicked out of this house." He added looking at Gintoki who is, on the other hand, currently staring blankly at his couch. _

_ "Urusai, Megane. Do you wanna get your nose bleed early in the morning?" Kagura said with a yawn. Shinpachi turned back to see Kagura yawning, with their poor rice cooker beside her and an empty rice sack on the floor. Realizing what Kagura made, Shinpachi launched a series of rants about poorness, hunger and money. __**"You're so unladylike."**__ He ended his rant with a snort._

_ Kagura, uninterested stood up to change her clothes. After __to what it seem like forever to Gintoki__, she went back to their living room to give Shinpachi and Gintoki a punch in the nose. Bloody screams and broken eyeglasses were the result of Kagura's strong fist. _

_ "Nandemoii. I'm going somewhere and don't try to follow me ." Kagura said. "I'm going to a place where I can fix my 'unladylike behavior'". She continued heading towards the door. Gintoki and Shinpachi sensed the dark, gloomy aura Kagura is emitting. She looked as if she's about to cry._

_ "Oi, where are you -" Gintoki was cut off by the slamming of the door. Poor door._

'Maybe a little walk would help.' She thought. 'I need to clear my head.'

**She headed towards the direction to the outskirts of Kabukichō, where a bridge is built. She needs to relax and calm her nerves since she's still a little bit mad at Gin-chan and Shinpachi. Upon reaching the said place, she noticed a few fireflies dancing around the place. If she wasn't in this gloomy mood of hers, she might have enjoyed the scenery before her. She stood for a moment and began walking towards the riverside to settle down and sulk. ** _"You're so unladylike."_ __**Hell, those words rang in her head throughout the day. 'I might not have "the body" like Ane-go and Saa-chan but I'm still a lady!' She looked at her slightly flat chest and uttered, "Or maybe not." 'But still, they hurt my feelings!' She thought furiously.** ** Kagura pondered on the "ladies" she met during her life at the Yorozuya. Her mind first thought of Tama, the android who she first found disembodied in the trash and was later rebuilt by Gengai (by implanting its original personality to a new body). Tama is now working in Otose's bar as a maid. She giggled when she remembered the time she found Gintoki lying in the ground underneath the trash bags and was crept out when she presented him Tama's head (her egg-cracker that time). Gin-chan really easily gets scared, she chuckled.**

_**"You're so unladylike."**_

__'Is Granny Otose classified as a lady? She's more of a hag than a lady to me. But according to the old man at the hospital, Granny was really pretty when she was young! Shocking it may be, but it's the truth. Although she keeps on pestering Gin-chan about the rent, Gin-chan still holds her in high regard. But still, she's a hag.'

_**"You're so unladylike."**_

'Personally, I find Ane-go a good example of a lady. Ane-go is really attractive. She has a sweet face although they think she has a flat chest…and I must admit her cooking sucks! Especially eggs! I love Ane-go lots but her cooking? No way. Whatever, but she still has a stalker! Too bad it's only a no-life Gorilla. Plus, Shinpachi really loves her to the point that Gin-chan call it a "sister complex."'

_** "You're so unladylike."**_

__'I once saw on TV that when a girl's breasts are getting bigger and her body is getting slimmer, she is getting closer on becoming a woman. So that means Sa-chan is a fully-grown woman! With a pretty face and a nice body to vaunt, she is really a head-turner. Even Sadist hit on her once!' The thought of it makes her blood boil with jealousy. 'Anyway, she is respected in her line of work (for being a Kunoichi and an ex-Oniwabanshu member) but this thing doesn't even impress Gin-chan. See, Sa-chan is freakishly obsessed with Gin-chan to the point of earning the degree of a "stalker". If I was in Gin-chan's place, I would be crept out too.'

_** "You're so unladylike."**_

__Speaking of stalkers, Yagyuu Kyuubei's face appeared in her mind. 'Kyuu-chan's closeness to Ane-go is sometimes … disturbing. She might look and acts like a boy, she is still a lady. A lady with an impressive swordsmanship. Despite this fact, the Ayamu Tojo guy is disturbingly obsessed with her. 'What's with these people and their creepy obsessions? She thought shaking her head.

_** "You're so unladylike" **_

Because of her work in the Yorozuya, Kagura indeed, met several annoying women she really wants to get rid of. Specifically, Matako Kijima, the only female member of the Kiheitai. The annoying blonde who is fiercely obsessed with Takasugi. (Obsession again, *cough cough.*) The woman she tricked and had a spit fight with. 'If she wasn't scary and a Kiheitai member, many guys would hit her including Him… 'she thought sourly. She crossed her arms and prevented to pout by giving out a loud sigh.

_**"You're so unladylike."**_

'Gin-chan once told me that Zura once worked in a ramen restaurant a woman named Ikumatsu owns. Gin-chan said the woman Ikumatsu had a deep grudge against Joi participants because her husband was killed because of terrorism but Zura and Ikumatsu is now on friendly terms since Zura repaid her favor by helping her. Friendly terms my ass, I bet they get lovey-dovey whenever no one's around.' Kagura giggled at the thought of Zura and a woman doing stuffs couples do.

_**"You're so unladylike."**_

'I once overheard Gin-chan talking… more of teasing Madao about being dumped by a woman named Hatsu or something… I once asked Shinpachi who she is and he responded',

_ "Oh, she is like the ex-wife of Hasegawa-san. I heard she left him after Hasegawa-san lost his job or something… She still loves him, though. HEY. WHY are you suddenly interested on other people's love lives?"_

_ "The hell you care, you four-eyed freak. Go to the kitchen and do your loser job, you perverted otaku."_

_ "HEY!"_

Kagura snickered at this flashback, as she 'accidentally' threw Sadaharu at Shinpachi and knocked him dead. 'I sure stroked him hard that time…'

_** "You're so unladylike."**_

The wind is blowing colder than ever, signaling that night has already taken over.

'Samui.' Kagura mumbled under her breath, hugging her knees tighter.

'Gin-chan… Shinpachi… Sadaharu…" she murmured un-Kagura-like and looked up to the lake in front of her.

'Why am I thinking of that stupid perm-headed idiot anyway? He's even stupider than the idiot Sakamoto, anyway! Hurting a fragile lady's feelings… Well, at least the idiot Sakamoto doesn't hurt Mutsu or whatever her name is, even though she physically hurt him on a daily basis! She even hired us to kick his balls for her!' Kagura mentally ranted.

'It's so unfair.'

_**"You're so unladylike."**_

___FLASH_

_ "Kagura-chan, you should be Mitsuba-san. She's the perfect example of a true lady." Gintoki confided Kagura one day, while they were sitting lazily at their couch._

_ "Who the hell is she anyway?" Kagura asked, raising her eyebrows._

_ "The Sadist's dead sister. I know, I know. Surprise." Gintoki said idly. _

_ "WHAT THE HELL, GIN-CHAN? YOU WANT ME TO BE LIKE SOMEBODY DEAD?"_

_ SMACK._

Fed up from remembering Gintoki all through her sulking, she suddenly exclaimed.

"What the fuck is wrong with me that they resent my attitude?"

"Everything." A lazy voice drawled at her back.


End file.
